


Tal vez

by MaileDC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bonfire, Derek Loves Stiles, Derek and Stiles are Mates, M/M, Stiles Loves Derek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-No, no, no, no  y no –El adolescente abrió la primera puerta que vio sin importarle meterse a una clase de Harris que no le tocaba con tal de escapar de las garras de Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tal vez

**Author's Note:**

> Yo puedo asegurar que estaba haciendo tarea :)

Todo el mundo quería salir con Derek Hale porque sinceramente ¿Quién no quería salir con Derek Hale? ¿Con el chico popular malote cuya sonrisa encantadora solamente se presentaba en ocasiones especiales?

 Las filas de niñas se hacían enormes solamente para verlo pasar.

Si en alguna ocasión por azares del destino giraba el rostro para ver alguna esta se creaba cuentos interminables donde el moreno se acercaba a ella, con esa pose de galán sacado de best seller moderno, y le pedía ir con él a la hoguera.

No al baile de bienvenida, ni al de invierno, ni al de verano, a la hoguera porque obviamente Derek Hale no iba a los bailes, en los tres años que llevaba estudiando en Beacon Hills jamás se le había visto en los bailes pero si en la hoguera, cada año, por ser la estrella del baloncesto, era uno de los primeros en asistir a la hoguera, enfundando en su chupa de cuero manejando un camaro negro o una Harley-Davidson.

¿Y quien no se derretiría ante la idea del chico más guapo de todo el colegio, con presencia de barba en su rostro, si te invitaba a salir?

 

*

 

-No –Stilinski cerró la taquilla con más fuerza de la necesaria y empezó a caminar con la mochila abierta y un par de libros en sus manos.

-¿De verdad? –El moreno trató de usar el tono más bajo de voz para que nadie se diera cuenta de que le estaba rogando a Stilinski, por cuarto año consecutivo.

-No, no, no, no  y no –El adolescente abrió la primera puerta que vio sin importarle meterse a una clase de Harris que no le tocaba con tal de escapar de las garras de Hale.

No es que el chico le molestara, todo lo contrario, cuando entraban a clases y empezaban los debates le agradaba que se soltara hablando y dijera todas esas ideas extrañas que le pasaban por la cabeza y hacía que las de Stiles también revolucionaran.

Pero eso era en clase, fuera de esta no quería verlo ni en pintura porque cada vez que se lo encontraba en algún pasillo, en los baños, en las duchas o hasta en el súper mercado le pedía ir con él al baile en turno, solamente al baile porque Stiles anualmente asistía a la hoguera desde que pudo hacerlo. A diferencia de Hale, lo hacía en su jeep 89 usando un pantalón de mezclilla, converse y una sudadera roja para poder moverse más libremente.

Y cada año se lo encontraba y le pedía bailar con él. Como que si fuera a hacerlo y luego ¿Qué? Después de eso nada.

A Stiles no le gustaba esa idea, él era del tipo anticuado que creía en las historias de amor, no como la de Romeo y Julieta o las de Disney pero creía en el amor como el de sus padres y deseaba lo mismo para él, nadie podía culparlo por ser un romántico y desear que alguna persona lo aceptara tal cual era, característica de la que Derek Hale no podía presumir. Si desde lejos se veía que el pupilo de los Hale era un completo superficial.

Así que en resumen tenía sus razones para rechazarlo ante la invitación, aunque tuviera que aguantarse las ganas de ir al baile.

 

*

-Stiles –El aludido soltó un suspiro pero no por eso dejó de caminar en dirección a la salida -¡Stilinski! –Derek habló más fuerte logrando llamar la atención de algunos pero no por eso el hijo del Sheriff se detuvo, así que con la poca dignidad que le quedaba bajó los escalones y fingió que no le importaba que el chico le ignorara o le siguiera ignorando después de tres años.

Realmente no entendía porque, era guapo, inteligente, ¡le había enviado chocolates en San Valentín con la botarga de Cupido los tres años que llevaban estudiando juntos!

No incluía el preescolar ni tampoco los años anteriores porque entonces Stiles era el chico popular y él le daba miedo que lo rechazara justo como lo estaba haciendo desde que los roles se cambiaron y sinceramente no entendía.

¿Tan difícil era que Stiles le dijera ‘’Si, acepto ser tu pareja para el baile’’?

-Lo es –Isaac le colocó una mano en el hombro –Es extremadamente difícil que Stilinski salga con alguien.

-Nunca ha salido con alguien –Soltó Derek frunciendo aún más el ceño.

-Precisamente por eso dice que es extremadamente difícil –Erica rodó los ojos –Pero no imposible.

-No sé qué hacer para gustarle –El cuarto de sus amigos, el único que jugaba lacrosse con Stiles arqueó las cejas, como si estuviera escuchando algo en un idioma desconocido.

-Procura ser menos estirado –Le soltó guiñándole un ojo, como si decirle eso fuera una broma –Y fruncir menos el ceño.

-Pero yo soy así –Se quejó Derek –De verdad, ya no sé qué hacer.

-Invítalo de nuevo –Dijo Erica –De diversas formas, tal vez se fastidia, te dice que sí y en medio del baile se da cuenta de que eres su príncipe azul.

-Es tan especial que tal vez no sea el azul que quiere –Isaac sonrió.

-No estás ayudando.

-He vivido durante años tratando de encontrar una chica que no quiera acostarse conmigo luego del baile, tengo derecho a ser pesimista.

Derek no le dio la razón, porque darle la razón sería aceptar el hecho de que Stiles tal vez nunca fuera al baile con él por sus pensamientos pesimistas y él debía ser completamente optimista.

Solo necesitaba idear un plan de dos semanas para que el adolescente saliera con él, por lo menos al parking, pero con una oportunidad para hablar sería suficiente para que cayera rendido ante él, igual que todas las chicas del curso.

-Tal vez si dejas de hostigarlo –Propuso Boyd finalmente.

 

*

 

Como si Derek fuera a dejar de seguirlo un día de su vida.

Además no era solamente Derek Hale, también era el lobo. Los dos querían a Stiles para lamerlo de pies a cabeza o para besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aire, por lo menos para tocar sus labios rosados.

-De verdad, Hale, a veces me agradas pero te aborrezco cuando te pones en tu plan bravucón y empiezas a joderme la vida, ¿Puedes parar? Que el hecho de que yo sea un nerd y tú el típico malote no quiere decir que yo vaya a ser la víctima de tus bromas ¿Entendido? –Soltó de carrerilla, sin jalar aire y con los nudillos apretados en su libreta de cálculo.

-Pero… todo el mundo quiere salir conmigo –Stilinski rodó los ojos.

-Exacto, tienes a toda una fila de personas queriendo que salgas con ellas y vienes a perder el tiempo intentando lograr burlarte de mí ¿Tanto tiempo dura una apuesta o es que simplemente no puedes evitar rendirte? –La mano libre la pasó por su cabello  y resopló –No sé qué te hice para que me hayas tomado como tu objetivo pero lo voy a compensar ¿Sí?

Y bueno, no era un objetivo pero había dicho que compensaría así que lucecita amarilla y verde préndete en el cerebro de Hale.

-Ven conmigo al baile –Stiles suspiró, realmente dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones casi con dolor. No le gustaba esa idea, no le gustaba para nada la idea de presentarse como niño bueno a una reunión adolescente solamente para acabar con la desilusión de que Hale era igual que todos los demás seres humanos del planeta.

-Vale, iré contigo al puto baile si con eso me dejas en paz –Derek asintió un par de veces serio, con el ceño fruncido, la boca apretada en una línea, haciéndolo creer que era una broma porque si, era el malote del colegio aunque en realidad por dentro tuviera el mismo relleno de esos panecitos de chocolate con mermelada de fresa y algo blanco que seguramente venía del castóreo pero que a él le encantaba.

-Y luego al cine –Dijo apresuradamente –Y a la hoguera, iré por ti a las nueve.

-¿Qué?

-A las nueve, Stilinski.

En realidad esa no era la forma en la que Stiles quería acabar su viernes, él habría deseado despedirse de Danny en el parking, gritarle a Scott que no se le olvidara llevar chaqueta y a Allison que la vería en la hoguera.

En definitiva no esperaba quedarse de pie mirando cómo se alejaba la moto y repitiendo mentalmente lo que había sucedido en los últimos cinco minutos porque había aceptado salir con Derek Hale, el mismo Derek Hale que tenía hileras de niñas tras él pero que había estado haciéndole la ronda a él por tres años seguidos y que pasaría por su casa a las nueve para ir a la dichosa hoguera.

Tal vez no era tan malo, tal vez estaría bien bailar un poco, ir al cine y presentarse como pareja en el baile de invierno, nadie le garantizaba que no le fuera a terminar haciendo una broma de película pero tampoco nadie le decía que eso era real, que Derek Hale le había hecho la ronda porque le gustaba o porque tenía cierto fetiche con los vírgenes acojonados a mitad del bosque.

Porque sí, recuerda que la primera vez que se vieron fue  a los siete años cuando decidió ir a buscar a los duendes de los que hablaban en los cuentos en el bosque. También recuerda un par de lucecitas amarillas debajo de las cejas tupidas y una mano cálida tomar la suya y llevarlo de vuelta a casa.

Pero eso no quiere decir que Hale tuviera derecho para observarlo tan detenidamente a partir de ese momento. Él sabía que lo hacía, desde que se encontraron en el bosque, a todas horas incluso a veces creía verlo al otro lado de la calle frente a su habitación.

Tal vez no fuera una broma, tal vez el fingir que no sabía nada ya era cuento pasado y lo más normal fuera aceptar que sabía que lo acechaba todos los santos días y Halloween también.

En definitiva la calabaza con el lobo aullando a la luna afuera de su casa fue regalo de Derek. Misterio resuelto.

 

*

 

-Tienes malos gustos –Dijo en voz baja, con dos cervezas en su sangre y la mitad del humo del cigarro de Derek en su organismo.

-No lo creo –El moreno le agarró la mano que no llevaba la botella de vidrio para ayudarle a caminar en medio del bosque. –Tú si los tienes.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Stiles arqueó las cejas.

-La única razón por la que seguí insistiendo fue porque sabía que sentías lo mismo –El moreno se encogió de hombros entrelazando sus dedos –Lo olía.

-Sí, bueno, puede que me guste la adrenalina –Stiles se encogió de hombros.

-Puede que a mí me gusten los chicos con lunares a los que les gusta la adrenalina –Sonrió soltando su mano para pasarle un brazo por los hombros y dejar salir el humo del cigarro casi en su rostro.

Todos querían salir con Derek Hale, el atleta de Beacon Hills, el chico popular con pinta de malote, pero solo Stiles Stilinski quería salir con el hombre lobo perteneciente a la manada Hale y tal vez aceptar la mordida para pasar una larga vida a su lado.


End file.
